Kingdom Hearts: Through another's eyes
by Ghost of Ivan
Summary: A selfinsert fic. Follow the adventures of a boy named Ian as he faces the peril of the dangers within the game Kingdom Hearts. Yeah, crappy summary, but I think the story's good.


Kingdom Hearts- Through another's eyes

A Ghost of Ivan Fic...

Ch. 1: The prelude; starting out.

GoI: Hello people, welcom to my-

Ivan: (coughcrappycough)

GoI: Um... yeah. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so I dunno what the standards are really; I know that one of my stories have failed, and I actually liked that one. :O

Erk: Yeah. To be honest, it's not MY fault it was on a deserted board...

GoI: SHUT UP!

Kyle: ONTO THE FIC!

GoI: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor anything else in this, never have, never will. I think...

Start...

Sleeping... sleeping... drifting in dreams... I, as often, found myself dreaming of video games, this one is Kingdom Hearts. It seemed as if I was at the beggining... but I was on a different Stain-glass window... I looked it over, and it showed me... A heart (One of those CoM cards, the second gold one, forgot what it was called), with a key going through it. Suddenly, I heard a voice. It said, "Hello, welcome to your... ah, destiny."

I Knew I was dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope, this is true. The voice started asking for information. It asked for my name... I was suddenly torn apart. 'It doesn't know my real name', I thought, 'I can be anyone I feel like!'

I hastily say to the voice, "Ian!"

The voice seemed to look me over, seeing that me, Ian now, would be fit for whatever it wanted me to do. The voice suddenly spoke up, "Good enough. Now, I must ask you to answer these honestly, and fill in names of your friends, and enemies for the starred ones..."

I looked over the list... and once again, I was torn apart. The list read:

Donald:

Goofy:

Tarzan:   
Aladdin:  
Ariel:

Jack:   
Peter:

Beast:

Ansem:

Of the little, or maybe too great, amount of friends I have, I had trouble diciding who would be who. I knew someone trustworthy would definately need to be Donald or Goofy. Eventually, I came up with a list. (HA! I'm not gonna show it! You'll have to wait!)

I showed the voice my results... kind of. It seemed to approve. The glass beneath my feet broke. And I was in the Kingdom Hearts level, 'Dive to the Heart'. I saw three pillars, as usual, but on them there were something different. As I looked at on pillar, I saw A dual-edged sword on it. (That means the sword is basically still a sword, but has two half-blades on it). I looked at the next one. I saw a Cyan Glowing sheild in the shape of a diamond. I looked at the next pillar. I saw a glowing golden staff with a rather sharp tip.

I examined the pillar with the sword, it said:

'Path of the fighter

Fighting to heal his wounds

Unlimited courage

A sword of bloodstained fields'

I examined the sheild pillar, it said:

'Path of the defender

Fighting for his family and friends

defending innocents

A sheild of holy defenses.'

I then examined the staff pillar, it said:

'Path of the seer

Fighting for more knoledge

Feirce wisdom

A staff of magical knowledge'

I started to choose what I usually do; keep staff and sacrifice sword. But then I wondered, what about here? I still did it anyway, and the pillars collapsed beneath my feet, and I fell into a pit of darkness...

Only to wake up on another platform. The voice came back. It said, " You have now gained the ability to fight. try swinging your weapon now, and use this action to protect yourself and others."

I tried swinging the staff, and it was light as a feather, and could also slash and thrust effectively. Suddenly, I noticed a black blob on the ground. I quickly noticed a creature I recognized to be a shadow appear. I take the staff and thrust it through the shadow's head. It somehow survived and continued attacking. I got hit a few times, and the shadow started to do a slash, darkness enveloping its claw. I quickly dived out of the way, then stabbed it through its chest. The shadow, not able to withstand that attack, exploded into HP restore drops. I picked them up and felt the energy flow. Suddenly, some more shadows came. I jumped over to them, and thrusted my staff into the ground, peircing a shadow. I raised my staff, and I then bashed the head off of another shadow with a mighty, crushing blow. I then looked at the shadow sneaking behind me, and I slash at it, and it dissapeared too. After that, I was swallowed by darkness, and I awoke later...

On a different platform, with a mysterious door. The voice drabbled on about random stuff. I tried to open a chest, and succeeded, but it was empty. I then tried to push a crate around, then break it. I saw a box where it had broken I picked it up and opened it, and found a potion, which I stored in my satchel. Then I broke a barrel, and the door materialized. I rushed to it, hoping to get out of this dream. I was stopped, and sent to the Destiny Islands. In saw three people I knew; Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, standing there.The voice wanted to know about me, so I followed with it.

I talked to Tidus and he asked: "What is your goal?"

I replied: "To succeed in life."

I talked to Wakka then, he said (In a Mexican accent), " Wha' do you wan' outta life, huh?"

I shook my head at his atrocious speech, but said that I wanted to improve my abilities.

I then talked to Selphie, who asked, " Who do you love the most?"

I was shocked. I couldn't love... At least I don't think I can. I simply replied, "Noone."

The voice spoke agian. It said:

"You want to succeed.

You want to improve your abilities.

You hate everyone.

Your adveture begins at dawn, as long as the sun is still shining, this is sure to be a pleasant one."

I sighed in relief that I got the fast-paced one.

I was sent back to creepyville, and I saw some gassy light. I walked over to it, and some more shadows came and attacked. As I was fighting them, I felt a surge of energy pulse through me, like I had gotten stronger. I heard something about respawn points, which are glowing disks. I set this one as my respawn, with current accomplishments. I saw some stairs, so I walked up them, and they dissapeared behind me. I broke out into a run. The stairs came... faster and faster... I was going as fast as I could until...

I came to the light of the next platform. I saw that there was too much light here, and my shadow was growing awfully big. Then I saw it take the form of a vile creature. The voice, quite simply, flipped me off and left me to die. I attacked his arms, which seemed vulnerable. Lucky shot, I guess... Afterwards, the monster had moved a little as I swiped at his hands with my staff...

and he got hit in the nads.

The monster fell over, off the platform, and all I could say was, " See ya next fall!" grinning.

Suddenly, the platform began to fall apart, the voice, which had came back, said, " Do not fear, young Ian...

You hold the mightiest weapon of all...

Also, do not forget-

It is you who will o-en t-e doo-..."

(3rd person)

All of a sudden, Ian was swallowed by darkness.

"Get up Ian, you lazy bum!"

Ian awoke with a start, rubbing his somewhat messy black hair where his bangs went into his eyes. Ian yawned a great, yawn.

The same voice said, " Y'know Ian, what was your record?"

"Um... I think it was about 15 seconds, Kairi."

"Teehee! Looks like you still haven't beaten it, then!"

Suddenly, a mysterious voice had came into the convorsation, " So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?"

Kairi said, in shock, "Riku!"

Riku tossed a log at Ian, which hit him in the head. "Ow!" he had yelled.

Riku then looked at Kairi again, after chuckling a bit after Ian's misfortune. "And you're just as lazy as he is."

Kairi blushed a bit, " So... you noticed... I know! We-"

Ian interrupted, " How 'bout stop calling Ian a lazy bum?" He was grinning.

Kairi grinned as well. She said, " Well, maybe that too. But first, we'd better finish the raft!" 

Riku laughed out loud for the whole island to hear. grinning at his friends... uh... nonsense. "Y'know, you two never fail to make me laugh." He said, "But then again, maybe I just laugh too easily."

Ian sat up a bit. He said, " Nah, I'm just too funny."

Kairi and Riku laughed at that. Kairi said, " Maybe you are Ian... Maybe you are... Anyway, we better start finishing the raft. I can probably put it together, Riku has already put in his share."

She looked at Ian. She then said, "But Ian is a lazy bum. Haha."

Ian looked up at Kairi, his eyes shining in the sunlight, but they were too bright to see that well. Ian just said, " Aw, I wish you'd stop that!"

Kairi giggled and said to Ian, " Ian, go get some supplies. I'll need 2 Logs, good ones, not the crappy kind you get with your sword, some rope, and some cloth. Got that?"

Ian thought for a moment, " Ok. 2 logs, a sheet of cloth, and some rope? no problem."

Kairi giggled again and said, "Well, bring the stuff back to me when your done."

So then, Ian took off. As he was walking, he saw a log on the ground. 'Better take that...' he had thought to himself. After a while he found some rope, but Tidus wouldn't let him have it. Tidus had said, "I'm installing a zip-line between my house and the Blitzball stadium! No way you can have it!"

Ian smirked. "I'll duel you for it."

Tidus looked up, " The usual?"

Ian grinned, " Yup."

They rode the zip-line down to the beach, and they dueled. Tidus couldn't land a blow on Ian, who blocked all of TIdus' attacks with his sword. Tidus cursed and gave up the rope. So then Ian set out for the cloth. He looked in the shack, and also in some other areas. Eventually he saw some in Wakka's window. Ian threw rocks at Wakka... that is, until one hit him in the eye. Wakka screeched, "YEEEEEEEEOWCH!!!!!!!!!!!"

The cloth had fallen, so Ian picked it up and ran like hell.

Wakka looked out his window. "Damn, my cloth is gone. Oh well, TACO TIME!!!"

Wakka got some Tacoes.

Ian looked for another log, and found Riku. Riku said, " Ian. If you want this log, you'll have to beat me first!"

Riku lunged at Ian, who started with a defencive stance. Ian deflected Riku's attack and countered with his own, causing Riku to land on his back. Riku did a rebound kick at Ian, but Ian knocked it away with his sword. Riku the started to slash some more, but Ian started a quick strike, where he flew past Riku at a quick speed. Riku landed on his back again, and prepared for another rebound kick, but Ian turned to the side and jumped up for a powerful downwards strike. Needless to say, Ian won.

Riku, rubbing his sore head, said, " Boy, Ian, you sure got stronger. Have a potion as a reward!" Riku then held out a potion.

Ian picked up the log as well as the potion, he walked back to Kairi, with the stuff.

"here you go, Kairi." Ian said, dumping the stuff at Kairi's feet.

Kairi had a smile on her face, and looked at Ian. "Here." She said, " I found it on the beach, you can have it."

Ian looked it over and saw it as a Hi-Potion. As Ian was walking away, he said to Kairi, " Give me a hollar if you need anything!"

After that Wakka jumped in front of Ian. " You hit me wit' a rock! you gonna die!"

Ian drew out his sword and did a powerful downwards strike on Wakka's rock hard skull. Needless to say, it didn't do much.

Wakka taunted Ian and said, "Is 'dat da best you got? well, TAKE 'DIS!!!"

Ian spun and struck the ball, sending it right at Wakka's nads. Wakka clutched his weak point and ran home.

Then Selphie ran up to Ian. She said, " You killed Wakka and Tidus! You ain't gonna get any farther!"

Selphie then charged at Ian, swinging her... whip-like-thingy... at Ian. Ian struck a blow against her weapon, which was blown away, and it hit her head. Ian then perfomed a powerful downwards strike. Needless to say, She didn't last long.

Ian went to bed for that day. Later, he was at the docks, looking at the sunrise with Kairi and Riku. Ian questioned Riku about the raft. Ian asked, "How do you know a raft is gonna take us anywhere? We might as well just make a rocket out of lame blocks called 'Gummi's and fly away!"

Riku looked at his friend, and said, "And THAT's why we gotta head out."

After that scene, Riku had thrown a star shaped fruit to Ian. Ian examined it carefully. "A Paopou fruit?"

Riku walked by, laughing. He said, " Come on, I know you want to share one with Kairi."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?!"

"You know the Paopou legend. 'If two people share a papou, their destinies' become intertwined'. And besides, everyone should know that you love her."

"NO I DON'T!!!"

"YOU LIKE HER!!!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YOU LIKE HER!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YOU LIKE HER!"

"I LIKE HER!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Ian started laughing at Riku, who was confused. Ian said, "Well, you're right on that one- I don't."

Riku looked up for a while. " What? wait... DAMMIT!"

Ian laughed at his friend falling for his trick. Suddenly Riku yelled, " IAN! THAT'S THE 5181ST TIME!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!!!"

Ian cursed, saying, " Oh shit..." to himselft and jumping off the bridge. RIku followed him.

The next day...

Ian decided to go to the cove, only to be ambushed by... none other than Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"You're going down!"

"Eat sand, ya?"

"You're gonna pay!!"

As all three attacked Ian did a defensive backflip and landed behind Selphie, who he mercilessly pummeled. Ian then ran to Tidus, avoiding his strokes and Wakka's Blitzball, and performed a powerful downwards strike. Then Tidus was out for a while. Ian ran to Wakka and pulled his Sword to Wakka's throat, and Wakka waved his hand to Tidus, who struck Ian from behind. Ian, after recovering from Tidus' hit, Ian jumped again and slammed Tidus' head into the sand. Then Wakka chucked his Blitzball at Ian. Ian spins it on his sword, throws it up and...

"NOOO!!! YOU POPPED MY BLITZBALL!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yeah, Ian popped the Blitzball. So then Ian headed for the cove. He walked into Riku, and they started to argue a little. After a while, they compromise... or do they? Ian had said, " Ok, if I win... I'm captain! If you win-"

"I get to share the Paopou with Kairi."

"WHAT!!" 

"Ok, Ian? The winner gets to share a Paopou with Kairi?"

"What the he-"

"Oh yeah, the raft's name, I forgot. I think it should be Highwind. You?"

"Highwind sounds so wimpy! We should call it Longius!"

"Longius!? What kind of name is that!"

"A better one!"

"The usual?"

"You betcha!"

Suddenly Kairi came up. She called to the two boys and said, " So, you two are at it again, huh? Looks like I'd better be ref then."

Kairi said, "Ready? 3... 2...1... GO!!"

After Kairi signaled the start the race began. Ian and Riku were shoulder to shoulder. Suddenly, Ian had jumped just before Riku did, and Riku fell into the water. He could have sworn he heard a voice calling him a fat bucket of Lard, but he ignored it. Ian had fallen onto the beach when Riku got up the steps. Riku took a left and started to climb the ladder.Riku slid down the zipline. However, he was too late, for he saw Ian already almost at the star tree. Riku ran faster than ever. He saw Ian in front of him. He and Ian tagged the star tree at the same time. Ian had leapt to the trees with great agility, and so did Riku... until the last one where he made a wrong step and fell off the tree. He knew he would lose, and he did. Once he got back to the starting line with Ian, he said, "Don't be so cheerful. It's just a name. Oh yeah, the Papou thing was just a joke. Also, take a pretty stone for your efforts." Ian looked over the stone, and saved it.

Ian walked over to the raft, and saw Kairi. Ian asked if she needed help. Kairi said, "Of course I do, Ian.We can't go on the trip without provisions! I'll need you to get me 3 mushrooms, 2 GOOD COCONUTS!! NOT THE CRAPY KIND!! Also, I'll need a Seagulls egg, 3 fish, and fill this up with clear water, not salty water!" She handed Ian an empty bottle.

Ian said, " Ok, I'll go find the stuff." 

Ian immediately started searching. He looked at a rock blocking a cave. He attempted to push it, but it was too heavy. Ian had called to Kairi, " Hey, Kairi! Can you give me a hand!?"

Kairi had then ran over to Ian and they started pushing it together. It moved out of the way. Ian had thanked Kairi for her help, and Kairi went back to attending the raft. Ian looked through the cave and found a mushroom. After that, Ian decided that he could get some coconuts from the trees here. He started to hit them, and then a golden coconut fell from the tree. Ian picked it up, and repeated the process. After that, he found another mushroom hidden underneath a platform by the zipline. Ian looked up and saw an alcove. Ian looked at the hollow box nearby. Ian had moved the box over to the alcove, and used the box as a step to reach the alcove. Ian opened the chest, and found a chain. Ian shrugged and put it on. He seemed to be stronger somehow also. After that, he headed for the Waterfall back at the beach. Ian filled it with water. Ian looked up, and found a juicy seagull egg on a tree. Ian climbed up the pole-like tree, and took the egg... and got battered by the egg's owner. After that, Ian went fishing, the old fashioned way. He lept into the ocean and caught three fish, and stuffed them into water-sacks he brought. After that, Ian just had to find one last mushroom. He looked in the secret place. As he headed deeper into the cave, he saw some writing on the walls. Ian was a little nervous. Eventually, he got to the end of the cave, into a larger area of the cave. Ian looked around and found the last mushroom. "Gotcha!" Ian had cheerfully said.

However, as Ian removed the mushroom, he saw a familliar picture. It had shown himself and Kairi, who had drawn eachother on the wall. Ian looked at it for a while, then started to scribble something into the wall. As he got up, he heard a voice... It said, "This world has been connected... Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed..."

Ian spun around, holding his sword. He said, "Who said that?"

The voice seemed to laugh and said, " You do not yet know what lies beyond the door!"

Ian looked shocked... so much he almost dropped his sword. "So you're from another world!"

The voice shrugged and said, "There is so very much to learn... you understand so little."

"Oh yeah?" Ian said, resuming his stance. "Well, I'm gonna LEARN what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"Oh yeah! Well, your time here is up!"

Ian lept at his foe, sword high. His foe took another blade and chopped his sword in two. "Feh. You posess nothing as well!"

Ian watched the unknown voice leave. Ian picked up his broken sword. He looked at it for a while, and got an idea. He moved the two halves of the blade away from each other, and connected them together. He held his new sword now, and was proud of it. He then went back to Kairi with all the stuff. Ian gave Kairi all of the stuff, and Kairi showed him something she was working on. It seemed to be a symbol made of some kind of shell... but Ian didn't know which shell. Also, Kairi gave Ian a Hi-potion for his efforts.

Later that day...

Kairi and Ian were sitting on the Pier together. Ian's face was emotionless while Kairis looked like pure joy, kind of. Kairi hadsaid to Ian, " Hey, Ian, lets get the raft and go! Just the two of us!"

Ian looked blankly at her and said, " What the he-"

Kairi interrupted Ian and said, "Just kidding!!" She then giggled.

Ian simply thought of it as her trying to be funny, and he showed a smirk. Kairi then said, "I can't wait... once we set sail... It'll be great..."

Ian looked at her and said, "Probably, at least."

Kairi looked at her friend, and they both laughed, and went home.

Still later that day...

Ian was just laying in his room, and he looked at the main island. He saw a storm brewing. He yelped the first thing that came to mind. "Aw crap! The raft!"

Ian went as quickly as he could to the main island. When he got there, he looked up at the storm. "What the hell is that!" He saw a huge black orb approaching the island.

Ian looked over to the other side. "It's Riku's raft! And Kairi's!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared from the ground. Ian raised his sword to it, and stabbed. His sword bounced off harmlessly. Ian, shocked, ran off to find Riku, who he knew could help. After searching the island, he finally found Riku. Riku said, " Ian, this is it! We can go to other worlds now!"

Ian simply said, "Riku..." 

"C'mon, Ian! There's no looking back now!"

"But... but what about Kairi?"

"Kairi's coming with us!!"

"Riku... I have a bad feeling about this!"

"I don't care! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Suddenly, the Darkness started to swallow Riku. Ian couldn't help but watch. Suddenly, a bright light came and Riku was gone...

However, in his hand, Ian held a dual-edged Key. Ian looked it over, but heard a voice in his head saying, "Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade..." over and over again. Suddenly, more shadows came up. Ian tried stabbing one with this 'Keyblade', and the shadow exploded, leaving HP restoratives behind. Ian picked them up, and started to defeat more shadows. After a while, Ian went to the shack and set his respwn there with current accomplishments. Then, Ian attempted to go to the secret place. Ian ran to the end of the cave, and found Kairi. She said, "Ian... I'm... Sorry..."

Then it happened, the locked door of the island opened.

Ian was swept away to a piece of land. Suddenly, the gigantic shadow from his dream appeared! Ian raised his weapon, ready for anything this guy has to throw at him. Ian dashed to his arms and did a leaping stab, inflicting a gash on his foe. Suddenly, a pool of darkness surrounded the area where Ian was standing. Ian lept out of the way as the shadow brougt his huge fist down, and some shadows came up. Ian just stabbed and slashed at the hand. Eventually, the shadows were getting the upper hand, so Ian stabbed each one, and he also found a potion dropped by one of them. The giant shadow attacked slowly, but steadily, and Ian got hit quite a few times. Ian was getting tired, he couldn't attack as well, and he moved slower. Ian took the potion that Riku gave him, and threw it to himself, activating it. Ian's energy was restored in a rush of alchemic properties. Ian looked back at his foe, who was prepareing another attack. Ian lept onto the shadows arm, and worked his way to the head, which he stabbed as hard as he could. The shadow shook Ian off and attacked with a furry of punches and attacks, but got sucked into the large energy mass above...

Ian was hanging on with one of his hands. Suddenly, the pressure was too strong and Ian was forced to let go. Ian was sucked into the large, black matter...

Ian woke up later in a town's alley. Looking around, he just saw crates. Ian could also hear some voices, but he paid them no mind. Ian started to look around this town. Suddenly it hit him. "Holy shit!!! I'm in another world!"

Ian started to look around. He found a shop, who had friendily paid him for his stuff. He walked out of the shop with 30 munny, but still needing more. Ian looked around a bit more, and found two postcards. He turned them into the mailbox and got some rewards. Then, he walked into the large shop near the alley he came from. He looked inside, and saw some middle-aged guy chewing a toothpick. Ian said, "Hey, pops. Where am I?"

The man said, " Don't call me pops! I have a name y'know? It's Cid. And your in Traverse town, kid." 

Ian shrugged and said, " Ok, Cid. I also have a name. It's Ian, not kid."

Cid looked at Ian's Keyblade nervously and said, " Ok, OK, Ian. Is there anything I could do?" 

Ian looked at the chain he got from his island. "What is this?" he said, holding it up.

Cid examined it and said, "Why, that's a Protect Chain! It boosts defence slightly!"

Ian looked dumbfounded. He said, "What?"

Cid sighed and said, "You don't know what an accessory is? Looks like you've got some learning to do..."

(Five hours later)

"-And THAT'S how you know how important an accessory is."

Ian looked at Cid tiredly and just nodded. Ian walked out.

Just as Ian opened the doors, Cid called out to him. "Ian! Be careful out there!"

Ian just grinned and left.

As Ian walked out he saw a shadow stir. He raised his Keyblade. The shadow afermentioned started to speak. "They'll come after you from nowhere, wherever you go." It said. "But why... Why did it chose a kid like you?"

Ian shouted at him. "What do you mean I'm a kid! I'm 14!!!"

The voice shrugged and said, "Well, Mr. teenager, let me show youm the true meaning of power!!" It raised Its sword and charged. Ian took a quick glance at the voices sword. It was the Gunblade! Ian kept on blocking, waiting for a weakness to show. The mysterious figure leaped back, and fire began to for around it. Then, a fireball came speeding at Ian. Ian dived out of the way, the soles of his shoes became charred from the ball. After that Ian felt a surge of power inside of him. Ian lept high and did an even more powerful downwards strike, yelling, "HAH!!" While he did so.

A loud crack was heard. The figure seemed to drop down, using its sword as a support. Ian simply stuttered, "Now you're gonna... You're gonna... You-"

Ian collapsed. Suddenly, another voice was heard. "Aw, you're slipping, Leon."

Leon looked at Ian and then back at the new figure. "I went easy on him. But I got a headache, which hurts like hell."

The other figure just laughed as Leon began to carry Ian somewhere. The other voice said, "Leon, are you sure you didn't do anything last night?" THe Voice's owner was apparently grinning.

Leon nearly yelled back, "Dammit Yuffie! You know I don't drink! Plus, hangovers occur usually when one wakes up."

Yuffie looked at him in mock hurt and said, "Ok, sure, treat everyday like make fun of Yuffie day."

Leon just sighed as they made it to their hotel room.

Meanwhile...

There were two men who looked in their 20s walking in the alleyway. One of them was dressed in purple and had a sword at his belt, he also had Auburn hair, while the other one, who was wearing a pink vest with baggy white pants, along with long, red hair and a headband keeping his bangs out of his eyes. The red-head spoke after the Auburn-haired man grumbled a bit. "Hey, Kratos, how 'bout taking the stick out of your ass, huh?"

Kratos scowled at him and said, "Zelos, if you say that one more time, I swear, I will shove my sword so far up your ass, if you survive, repro-"

Zelos looked really scared and said, "I do NOT want to think about that!"

Suddenly, a voice from behind them said, "Boo."

Zelos screamed and hugged Kratos like a tree-hugging hippy would hug a tree. Kratos, after kicking Zelos off of him, looked at the new person. She wore a pink dress, with brown hair in a ribbon (I think) in her hair. Then, Zelos woke up and said, "Ohh! What's your name beutiful?"

The woman blushed and started to say something, but Kratos simply said, "Ignore it. He does that to every woman he sees."

Zelos than looked at Kratos with a pout-like face and said, "HEY! I don't do it to EVERY woman! Did I do it to that slutty Maleficent SOB?"

"Well, you basically aswered your own question there."

Zelos, dumbfounded, said, "Wha?"

Kratos sighed and said, "You called her a slut. Also, who was it that was getting nosebleeds after peeking on her in the shower?"

"Uh... you?"

"HELL NO! IT WAS YOU, YOU DUMBASS!"

"HEY! I'M NOT A DUMBASS!!"

"You know what, fuck this."

"Why did I ever get paired with YOU to find King Mi- MMPH!"

"Shut up Zelos! We can't let anyone hear that!"

Zelos managed to pry Kratos' hand from covering his mouth enough to say, "Yeah, whatever Mr. I-have-a-stick-in-my-ass."

Kratos then unsheathed his sword, ready to do what he said earlier, but the woman quickly said, "Stop you two!"

Kratos stopped attempting to kill Zelos and Zelos stopped screaming like the pansy wuss he was. The woman continued, "I'm Aerith. I'll take you two to my room so we can talk-"

"No, not like that Zelos. You philanderer..." Kratos interrupted.

Aerith then continued, "About this problem you have."

(Meanwhile, with Ian)

Ian's eyes slowly started opening and he saw an image of a girl by the bed he was laying in. "Kairi...?" He managed to mutter.

The girl, however, said, "Kairi? I'm the great Awesome-cool Ninja Yuffie!"

The man in the room sighed and said, "Don't listen to her massive ego, kid."

Yuffie turned to the man, and said, "Shut up, Squall!"

"That's Leon."

Ian slowly got up then opened his mouth to speak, when Leon said, "It's here."

Yuffie then started to explain, "Yeah... We had to get it away from you to ward off those heartless."

"Heartless?" Ian asked, confused.

"Those without hearts." Leon stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I kinda got that one, thanks."

In the room right next to there, which just so happened to be Aerith's room. Aerith said, "Do you know about a man by the name of Zakary?"

"Zakary... Hmm..." Kratos pondered.

"I don't think about guys... Other than me of course, heh heh."

"Shut up."

"He preformed research on the heartless. He made a detailed report." Aerith continued.

"So, where's the report?" Kratos asked.

"The heartless stole it..."

"Wow, it sure must be doing them a lot of good..." Zelos said sarcasticly.

(Back in Leon & Yuffie's room)

"So the heartless have Zakary's report on them?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Leon said.

"Then where do I come in with all of this?"

"You, chosen to weild the Keyblade."

"Key... Blade?"

Yufiie nodded and said, "The heartless have great fear of the keyblade."

Leon picked up the keyblade, and it disappeared from his hand, only to reappear in Ian's hand. "You are the chosen person to weild the Keyblade."

Ian looked at the keyblade and asked, "Can this thing open any locks?"

"Yeah, the Keyblade is said to be able to open any lock!" Yuffie said with a grin.

Ian punched a fist into the air and said, "All right! I gotta try this thing out!"

Before Ian could wreck any mischeif, a heartless broke through the window, spreading glass everywhere. Leon drew his gunblade and said, "Yuffie! Go!"

Yuffie ran through the door to the room next to her's, and Aerith said, "Yuffie?" As she passed.

Zelos was rubbing a sore on his head, gotten from Yuffie's door opening skills. Kratos only smirked.

Back in Leon's room, Leon had taken care of the heartless, and jumped out the window. Ian used the door to get out of the room, onto the deck, then jumped off that. Leon said, "Make your way to the leader! Don't deal with this small fry!"

Ian heeded his advice and started running towards unexplored parts of Traverse Town. He ran through the Second District, slaying some heartless as he did, and found his way to the third district. As he got there, Kratos and Zelos were on the balcony above him. Kratos looked over the edge of the balcony and said, "Zelos. I think I found the key."

Zelos started stepping over to Kratos slowling and said, "That's good and all, but we have company!"

The duo drew their swords, and after a short brawl, were sent flying off the balcony. Zelos said, "Kratos, what the hell!"

Kratos simply replied, "How was I supposed to know the balcony was covered in oil!"

Zelos started whining, "oh, this fall is going to ruin my good looks!"

Fortuanately for him, they landed on a pillow by the name of Ian. They both saw the Keyblade Ian held and Kratos said, "Hah! I told you he had the key!"

Zelos simply wimpered as the roads around them started rising and heartless appeared on them. "Shit!" Ian yelled.

They fought the heartless with little problems. Zelos was using his sword to knock back any that got too close to him and his hair, and Kratos launched a small fireball, knocking out a few of them. Ian fought rather recklessly against all of the heartless, nearly dieing, but Kratos threw a potion his way, healing him. After all the heartless were eliminated, loud clanging was heard. Ian, Kratos, and Zelos looked to see the cause of the noise. A torso covered in purple armor with the heartless insigna on it, with separated arms and legs had risn from the ground, and a small helmet landed where the head was supposed to be. Kratos recognised the creature and said, "They're getting serious now!"

The heartless, a Guard Armor, started flailing its arms around its torso, knocking Ion and Zelos back. Ian quickly recovered, and charged, but Zelos took some time to fix his hair. Kratos yelled at him, "Zelos! Stay focused!"

Zelos put away the hairbrush he was holding and said, "All right, all right!"

Ian was narrowling avoiding the Guard Armor's strikes. Ian Jumped high in the air, and let out a shrill battle cry as he brought his Keyblade down on the Guard Armor's helmet. Ian realized it didn't do much and said, "Fuck!"

Kratos started charging a ball of fire in his hand, and unleashed it at one of the Guard Armor's arms, destroying it, and letting several HP restoratives behind. Zelos and Ian picked them up and got back to fighting. Zelos, being useful for once, slashed at the Guard Armor several times with his sword, and destroyed one of its legs. Ian unleashed a combo on the other leg, destroying it. Kratos started charging another fireball, but it sizzled out. "Crap!" He cursed, drawing his sword.

Kratos and Ian teamed up, destroying the remaining arm. All that was left was the torso. Zelos started slasheing at it, but the torso started spinning, creating a small vortex that blew Zelos away. Kratos hacked at it until he regained enough magic to unleash another spell, jumping back afterwards. Kratos charged the fireball in his hand, then unleashed it. The torso noticed this, and started spinning, minimizing the damage done by Kratos' spell. Kratos and Ian cursed at this failed attempt, and charged. Ian was avoiding few attacks, getting hit by most, and becoming covered in scratches. Kratos parryed most of the attacks that came his way, but was knocked back by one of them. Zelos attacked to, but was knowcked unconcious by an attack. Ian continued to fight, and eventually became damaged to a point of near death. Kratos and Zelos were too far away to use any items on him, so Ian ran away, searching through his item satchel. In it, he found one of the Hi-potions Kairi gave him. He quickly threw it to himself before the Guard Armor could attack and kill him. The Hi-potion restored his energy, and he conticued to attack with renewed vigor. After Ian's assault, the torso fell to the ground, and vanished in a puff of dark smoke, a heart floating to the sky. Ian punched the air and said, "All right! We did it!"

Kratos and Zelos ran over to him, and congratulated him on the kill. Of course, Zelos said, "I could've done it better."

After that, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith came down. They talked a little, and Ian learned of Kratos and Zelos' mission- to find King Mithos. At the end of the conversation Aerith said, "Here take this." as she handed them 100 munny, and then she added, "And this is from Leon." handing them an Elixer.

Ian looked at Leon and said, "Y'know Leon, you're not such a bad guy."

Leon just smirked. After that Kratos said, "Wait! I forgot something." as he pulled a small, red orb from his pocket. "Take this Ian, it's magicite for the spell I was using earlier, Fire. And Zelos has something too, right?"

Ian took the fire magicite from Kratos and looked at Zelos. Zelos quickly said, "I don't buy presents for guys."

Kratos slapped his head in frustration and said, "Zelos, the thing Queen Martel told use to give the Keyblade wielder?"

Zelos quickly said, "Oh!" and started rummaging through his pockets.

He pulled out several... explict items that are too dirty to mention (You know what I mean by dirty... don't you?), several pairs of female undergarments, a hairbrush, more dirty items, and finally, an orb. "Here!" he said, handing the orb to Ian. "It's a skill orb. Use it to klearn the skill 'Dodge Roll'.

After Ian, Kratos and Zelos restocked on items at a shop, they headed of for the Gummi Ship.

---

GoI: Yeah, long I know, but I wanted to get Traverse Town done.

Erk: And because GoI is a retard, most of the conversations he skipped were because he forgot them.

Ivan: And he left out the conversations at Disney- Im mean Vinheim Castle due to lazyness.

GoI: You didn't have to call me a retard...

Leon&Judas:R&R.

GoI: And for a side note- Kratos is somewhat OOC, but Zelos is in character. And yes, they are somewhat comic relief. Also, I have 'Deep Jungle' planned out, and 'Olympus Coliseum' somewhat, but the other worlds need help. I'm keeping Wonderland the same, though.


End file.
